


You're My Soulmate, Cursed or Not

by WingedHuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Soulmates, Spells & Enchantments, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedHuntress/pseuds/WingedHuntress
Summary: Newly human Cas spills a potion on him and Dean that brings out their hidden desires. Will they finally give themselves to one another before it's too late or will the spell cause nothing but heartbreak?





	You're My Soulmate, Cursed or Not

Chapter 1

 

“Heads up, Sunshine,” Dean called out as he tossed Cas a beer. He watched the bottle turn a few times in the air as it headed towards Cas, and then watched Cas awkwardly take a step towards it, his hands fumbling wildly in front of him, only to miss it. Dean winced as the bottle shattered all over the floor, beer spilling out into a large puddle, and Cas stepping over the mess to quickly grab a towel.

“I’m so sorry, Dean,” Cas mumbled as he bent down and began cleaning up the beer.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face at the mess in front of him, and said, “Cas, what’s up, buddy? You’ve been a clumsy mess lately. I’m guessing you don’t have your coordination yet?” He’d been waiting patiently for Cas to get his strength back after losing his grace and becoming human, but he seemed like he was doing just fine now, other than the fact that he was now a klutz.

“I-I don’t know, Dean.” He shook his head at the mess at his feet. “I feel fine now. I’m not sure what’s going on,” he sighed.

“I’m not sure either, Cas. I mean, I didn’t take you for a klutz, but…” Dean teased.

Cas scowled as he continued to mop up the beer. “Well, Dean, we can’t all be perfect,” he said, his eyes finding Dean’s.

“What?” Dean questioned, throwing his hands up.

“Nothing,” Cas breathed, picking up the last of the glass.

Dean grabbed another beer from the fridge and walked over and handed it to Cas this time, wanting to avoid another accident.

“Thank you,” Cas said as he took a seat.

Dean leaned back in his chair, legs resting on the table as he eyed Cas over. He was sipping slowly on his beer, his eyes fixated on the paperwork in front of him regarding their next case, and his hair was slightly disheveled.

“Are you up for the case tonight? I mean, it’ll be your first case being newly human and all, so it’s understandable if you need a little more time to get your barrings,” Dean said as he studied him.

Cas took a sip of his beer, eying Dean over the bottle. Sitting the beer down, he said, “I’ll be fine, Dean. Anyway, it sounds like an easy case anyway. Plus, Sam is gone, so you’ll need back up. Despite the clumsiness, I do have my strength back now.” He paused for a moment and then with a tilt of his lips said, “Plus, maybe I’ll get to use my new salt gun tonight.”

Dean shook his head, trying not to laugh. Ever since he gave Cas his own salt gun a few weeks ago, he’d been dying to use it. Tossing his empty bottle in the trash, he said, “We’ll see if we need it or not.” He looked down at his watch and added, “We’ll leave in an hour.”

 

An hour later Dean was revving up Baby’s engine and Cas was climbing in the passenger side. They were heading to an old museum where the owners swore they had seen a ghost while cleaning late one night. That coincided with the weird noises guests have heard. Dean was positive it was nothing, but they weren’t busy at the moment, so they were now heading to the old museum.

He looked over to see Cas digging into a large bag of cheese puffs, his fingers and lips tinted with orange dust. Ever since becoming human, Cas ate non stop. He didn’t know how the guy stayed so skinny when all he ate was junk food. He shook his head and smiled when Cas began licking the cheese off his fingers.

“Hey, Dean,” Cas began, biting into another cheese puff.

Keeping his eyes on the road, he waited for Cas to continue, but suddenly cheese puffs were flying in his face and he caught sight of Cas in his peripheral vision, flailing his hands around, yelling, “Dean! Dean!”

“Shit!” Dean swore and swerved at the sudden outburst, almost going off the road, but quickly regaining control of Baby. He wiped at his face and looked over to see Cas still flopping around in the seat. Cheese puffs were all over his lap and car. “Dammit, Cas, what’s the matter?” he asked as he pulled over onto the side of the road.

“Dean, my arm hurts, I think it was the cheese puff,” Cas said, breathing hard.

Dean put Baby in park and leaned towards Cas. He was looking at something on his arm and Dean reached out and pulled his arm towards him. “What the hell is the matter with you?” he asked, pushing cheese puffs out of the way.

“I think something bit me,” Cas groaned, glaring down at the red welp that was forming on his wrist.

Dean tilted his head back and began laughing. He couldn’t help it. They were covered in cheese puffs all because Cas had gotten stung. “Cas, it looks like you got stung by a bee or wasp or something.” He was still holding Cas’ wrist and he gave it a quick pat and said, “As long as you’re not allergic, you’ll be fine.”

Cas stared up at him, his big blue eyes questioning. “A bee?”

“Yes, Cas, more than likely it was a bee.”

“I had no idea their bite would be so painful,” he said quietly.

He leaned in and examined Cas’ face for any signs of an allergic reaction, and seeing nothing, said, “Anyway, you’ve been stabbed, shot, exploded, and tortured, and you’re freaking out over a bee sting?” Dean said, laughing again.

Cas pulled his shirt down and frowned. “That all happened when I was an Angel. The pain is different now that I’m human. Pain, emotions…everything is exemplified ten times more than when I was an Angel.”

Dean leaned back, suddenly feeling bad for laughing at him. He kept forgetting this was his first time being human. Everything was new to him and it was probably overwhelming. “Sorry, Cas. I keep forgetting things are different for you now. But, I don’t have anything to put on that, so you’ll just have to tough it out until later.”

“I’ll be fine, Dean.” He looked down at the cheese puffs that were scattered all over the car. His face softened apologetically as he said, “Sorry for another mess. I’ll clean it up when we get back.”

Dean patted his leg and then put the car in drive as he said, “Don’t worry about it, Cas, this car has had worse.”

 

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a tall, red brick building in the middle of the square. They stood on the sidewalk and peered up at the large building, both admiring the old building.

“Wow,” Dean said.

“Shall we go in?” Cas asked, looking over at Dean.

Dean tore his eyes from the beauty of the old building, only to burst out laughing at what he saw.

“What’s so funny, Dean?” Cas asked, eying him suspiciously.

Straightening, Dean leaned in and brushed a large spot of cheese dust off the stubble of Cas’ cheek. He smiled at the puzzled look on Cas’ face and said, “You had some cheese stuff on your face from the bee incident.”

“Oh, um, thanks,” Cas said, his eyes shifting to the ground in embarrassment.

Smirking at how awkward Cas was acting, Dean turned away and said, “You ready?”

“Yes,” Cas said as he followed behind Dean.

Unlocking the door, Dean shoved the door open and searched for a light switch. He found one and light bounced off glass cases, showcasing a large, open room adorned with artwork, statues, and sculptors.

“Wow,” Cas sighed behind him.

“Yeah, wow is right,” Dean said as he began walking around and looking at all the art.

“I’m not feeling anything weird here, are you?” Cas asked as he leaned in and studied a painting of a head that was half horse and half tiger. He frowned as he studied it and then looked over at Dean.

Dean shook his head. “Nope, nada.”

They walked around the building for another hour, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Weird smells, peculiar noises, or shadows darting around. But, they found nothing.

Dean opened a door that led into the last room they had yet to search and held a flashlight out, searching for a light switch. He flicked it on and they both went separate directions. Five minutes later he came up to Cas standing on his tiptoes, his face pinched in concentration as he reached for something on the top shelf.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked and watched as a startled Cas jumped, his long fingers skimming the edge of a bottle, knocking it off the shelf, and sending it sailing down to the floor.

Cas and Dean both dove for the bottle, their arms outstretched, desperately trying to snag the bottle before it shattered on the floor. Their heads crashed together as they landed in the puddle of liquid that was pooling on the hardwood from the broken bottle.

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean yelled as he looked down at his wet hands.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas apologized, looking from his own wet hands and then up to the angry scowl on Dean’s face.

“I hope this isn’t anything poisonous,” Dean said as he stood up and examined the bottle in his hand. There was a rusted metal label on the front with ineligible writing that had been rubbed off throughout the years.

“What does it say?” Cas asked, rubbing his hands on his pants and leaning in towards Dean.

“I can’t read it,” Dean said and then cocked his head in confusion when he heard, “ _Wow, Dean smells incredible tonight.”_ He looked over at Cas and frowned. “What did you say?”

Cas tilted his head to the side and said, “I didn’t say anything after I asked what was on the label.”

Dean studied him for another moment before sitting the bottle back on the shelf. “Oh, okay,” he said and busied himself with looking at other items. He could’ve sworn Cas had just said he smelled incredible. He shook his head, figuring his ears were playing tricks on him. He wiped his hands on his pants and looked over at Cas who had his back to him as he bent over and inspected something on the bottom shelf. He let his eyes linger on a distracted Cas’ backside.

“ _Man, it’s nice to see that ass without the trench coat in the way.”_

Cas stood and turned around, his eyes squinted in confusion. “Dean, what was that you just said?”

Dean shrugged and said, “I didn’t say anything.”

“But, I heard you,” Cas stated, still frowning.

Dean froze as he retraced his last fleeting thoughts. He hadn’t said that last thought out loud, had he?

They both stood staring at each other in the dimly lit storage room and then they looked down at the wet spot on the floor. Their eyes flew back to each other’s in pure panic at the realization of what just happened.

“Is that…?” Cas pointed to the ground. “Can we…?”

“NO! No, it’s nothing, Cas. Just, ah, pretend this didn’t happen,” Dean quickly said, turning away from Cas and running both hands in his hair. This couldn’t be happening.

“But, what…”

“Cas, dammit, I said to just let it go,” Dean said, still not able to turn around and face Cas. Shit, what was he going to do? Did this stuff actually let them hear each others thoughts? And then he heard, “ _How can one human be so attractive, even in such a state of panic? But, Dean is the epitome of perfection.”_ Dean stilled, his back still to Cas as he heard that last thought. He slowly turned around and saw Cas waiting on him to tell him what the plan was.

“ _Hide your thoughts, Dean, you can’t let Cas know how much he affects you. You can do this…block, block, block.”_ But the knowing smile on Cas’ face let him know he was not doing a good job of blocking his thoughts. _Dammit._

“Dean, you don’t need to…”

Dean threw his hand up. “Cas, I said drop it. Let’s just focus on the job at hand, we’ll deal with whatever this is later.”

Dean sat on the floor, his knees pulled up towards his chest, and his head resting against the wall. They had been sitting here for two hours and nothing had happened yet. They had done research to find out what could’ve happened in this place that a ghost would want to inhabit, but Dean came up empty handed. And once they had gotten here, they had done everything they could think of to entice this ghost out of hiding, but still nothing. He was positive there were no ghosts in this place. He was trying to keep his thoughts clean, but he was now realizing just how much he actually thought about Cas. And then when those thoughts ran through his mind, he’d catch a little smirk on Cas’ face, letting him know he’d heard him. He rolled his eyes, wishing he was anywhere else right now besides here.

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 2

 

Cas gripped the side of his seat to keep from sliding around as Dean pressed on the gas, causing Baby’s tires to squeal against the blacktop. Dean had the music blasting and Cas sat in the passengers side not understanding why Dean thought having the music so loud would block their thoughts. But, he wasn’t about to ask him to turn it down.

Cas fidgeted in the passenger seat, not sure how to deal with the current situation he’d just gotten them in. Being human was proving to be more difficult than he’d imagined. He never thought once he became human that he would be on the klutzy side, but he’d been accident prone ever since he lost his grace. Now, they rode in awkward silence, doing their best to avoid any contact whatsoever. Cas hated it but he didn’t want to make Dean anymore flustered than he already was.

After getting a call from Sam, who ended up finding a case an hour away, they left their case early and were now hightailing it to help Sam. Cas had been glad to get out of that stuffy museum and was hoping the fresh air would do them some good, but it wasn’t helping. If anything, being confined to the car was even worse. The air was heavy with so many emotions that Cas had to loosen the collar on his shirt to feel like he could breathe. As he slowly undid the first few buttons, he caught Dean glancing his way from the corner of his eye, and then heard a faint, ‘ _Don’t look, Dean, because then you’ll remind yourself of that fantasy where you help him button his collar and then you pull him in for a…Dammit,’_

Cas frowned at what he’d just heard in his head and looked down at the buttons on his shirt. He ran his slender fingers across them deep in thought at Dean’s thoughts, not realizing he just caused the top of his shirt to gape open, exposing part of his chest. 

He heard Dean mutter something under his breath and asked, “What did you say, Dean?”

Not looking at him, Dean said, “I said roll your window down.”

Cas looked at the snow that was spitting onto the window and back at Dean. “But…”

“It’s stuffy in here, just roll it down,” Dean said as he began rolling down his own window.

Cas reluctantly obeyed and icy cold air swept into the car. Snowflakes blew in, hitting against his face and he wrapped his arms around himself, trying not to shiver. This was ridiculous, he thought. Maybe this was equivalent to the cold shower phrase he’d heard people use.

They rode with the icy air blowing in on them and the radio blasting for the remainder of the ride there. Cas’ fingers felt like they were developing frostbite and he noticed Dean’s lips were turning purple, but any thoughts they had remained on how cold they were, which he figured was Dean’s intention.

A half hour later they were pulling up to the motel Sam said he’d rented. Cas grabbed the handle and was about to get out when Dean stopped him.

“Look, whatever this is, let’s just keep it between us until we figure a way to stop this curse or whatever it is.”

Cas frowned, not understanding at first why Dean wouldn’t want to tell Sam because Sam was pretty good at finding ways to fix spells or curses. “But Sam’s pretty smart at finding ways to stop spells and curses,” Cas said.

“Yeah, just wait, okay?” Dean said, still not meeting Cas’ eyes.

Cas nodded. “Okay, Dean, if you wish.”

He followed Dean towards the motel, still not understanding why he refused to let Sam know, and wondering how they would hide something like this from Sam because Dean could barely stand being around him right now.

“What’s up, guys?” Sam asked as he opened the door.

“You were supposed to just be checking in on an old friend, but now there’s a case involved?” Dean asked by way of greeting.

“Yeah, so get this,” Sam began as he sat down and started rifling through papers as he told them how he had gotten dragged into this job.

The bed squeaked as Cas took a seat on the edge of the bed next to Dean, and as his arm gently brushed up against Dean’s, he felt a flood of lust hit him. Dean began to squirm next to him, visibly uncomfortable, and Cas cleared his throat as a wave of images fluttered in his mind. Now Cas began to squirm at the pictures, not sure how to block them. _Him and Dean were suddenly on the bed, Dean leaning down to kiss Cas, his hips pressing into him and his lips so close to his…_

“Um,” Cas began, rubbing his palms against his thighs in nervousness.

Dean quickly jumped up and said, “Let’s go!” as he pulled out his keys and began to jiggle them impatiently.

Sam turned to study him, his face scrunched in confusion at his peculiar actions. “Dude, what’s the rush? I haven’t even finished what I was saying and we need a plan before we take on this case.”

“I need to eat first before I do any fighting,” Dean said. He turned around and eyed them both. “You both just going to sit there or are you coming?”

As they got in Baby, Sam said, “Were you guys riding with the windows down the whole time? It’s like thirty degrees outside.”

Dean eyed him irritably and rolled his window up before spinning out of the parking lot.

“Were you guys playing freeze out?” Sam questioned, clearly not letting it go.

With his hands white knuckling the steering wheel, Dean said, “Something like that.”

They pulled up to a little diner fifteen minutes from the hotel, and as they shuffled inside to grab a booth, Cas wondered if he should sit next to Dean or not. But as Sam and Dean took seats opposite each other, he saw Dean was the only one who had scooted over to give Cas enough room to sit. He slid in next to him, trying his best not to accidentally brush up against him.

The waitress came up and took their orders, and after Sam and Dean ordered, the waitress smiled at Cas and said, “And what would you like, handsome?”

Cas stared at the waitress, then to Dean, and then down at his menu, suddenly flustered himself. “Um…” he began, still scanning the menu. The wave of jealousy that was emanating from Dean was getting to him and he began to fidget with his collar again. He wished Dean would tell Sam about this spell so they could figure out how to end it. It could be any kind of spell. But they didn’t know anything about it yet because Dean was being stubborn. For all they knew, it could have disastrous consequences. 

“His favorite is the sunrise special, so he’ll have that,” Dean broke in, giving Cas a wink. “Isn’t that right, Sunshine?”

Squinting in confusion, Cas nodded and handed the waitress the menu. She glared at Dean and then gave Cas a sweet smile before turning to place their order.

“Dude, what the hell was that about?” Sam asked, his eyes shifting from one to the other.

Cas wanted to know the same thing. But, he was glad that Dean had stepped in because as soon as he did, the intense emotions that were going on between them had diminished for a second and he felt like he could breathe.

“Nothing man, Cas was just getting flustered so I thought I’d help him out.”

Sam studied them for a minute and said, “Okay, but he’s ordered food before, Dean.”

“Anyway, we’ll leave at dusk tonight,” Dean said, clearly ignoring Sam’s comment and changing the subject.

The waitress brought their food and gave Cas a flirty smile before turning to leave. Cas shot Dean a look and asked, “Dean, can you pass the salt?”

Dean grabbed the salt and held it out for Cas. He grabbed it, and as their fingers touched, he felt a shock of electricity run between them. Dean quickly pulled back and began pushing food around on his plate, clenching his jaw as he did.

Cas took a bite of hash browns that were covered in ketchup, doing his best to keep his eyes diverted from Dean’s because every time he looked at him, he felt everything ten times more. He took another bite as he thought about the spell he had spilled on them when suddenly Dean was leaning in towards him. His face just inches from his. Cas pulled in a sharp breath, his eyes finding Dean’s.

“Here, you have ketchup on your face,” Dean said as he gently wiped the side of Cas’ face. He paused mid swipe as their eyes met, each one noticing that the spell had simmered into more of a pleasing, sensual feeling as soon as they touched. Dean swallowed, not able to take his eyes off Cas, and suddenly he was running his thumb across the stubble on Cas’ jaw.

Sam loudly cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. “Um, Dean, what are you doing? I’m trying to eat over here,” Sam said, his eyebrows raised in question. 

Dean broke away and glared at Sam. “Nothing,” he said, dropping the napkin and spooning a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

“Okay, anyway, as I was saying,” Sam began.

Dean didn’t hear anything Sam was saying, all he felt was the touch of Cas’ skin still vibrating on his thumb, and his heart aching.

 

 

Chapter 3

 

Dean pushed on the gas, his body buzzing with electricity every time his eyes found Cas, or he thought about him, or he heard Cas thinking about him. Okay, it seemed this spell was getting worse. More intense every second. He looked in his rear view mirror again, for some reason he wasn’t able to control the need to seek Cas out. As soon as Cas met his gaze, his body vibrated, a deep ache pulsated within him, not just in his bones, but down into his marrow. He quickly looked away, hoping the feeling would pass. But, it didn’t. He squirmed in his seat and sweat formed on his brow.

_If Dean would just let me love him, I could make everything better. Stubborn man._

Baby suddenly veered into the other lane towards oncoming traffic. 

Sam grabbed the wheel and jerked them to the center. “Dude, what the hell?” 

Dean held his hand up defensively. “I had it under control!” 

Sam shot him an exasperated look. “Sure. What is going on with you? You’ve been on edge ever since you got here. And Cas is acting weirder than normal, too.” 

Cas narrowed his eyes towards the front. “I’m not acting weird,” he said as he ran a hand nervously through his dark hair. 

Sam turned and looked at him. “Yeah, right. You look like a nervous wreck right now.” 

“Where are we going again?” Dean asked.

Sam sighed. “For the tenth time, the last place the guy had visited before he died was a little bar called, King’s Tavern.”

“Right,” Dean echoed.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sam asked again.

“For the tenth time, everything’s fine, Sam,” Dean mocked, his tone was sharper than he’d intended but he didn’t have the energy to apologize at the moment. His thoughts were fixated on the blue eyed, newly human man in the back seat. The one who had his eyes now trained on him as if he was ready to devour him. Dean swallowed hard as sexual desire swirled inside him. Lust, need, and want attacked every ounce of his body and there was no controlling his thoughts anymore. He couldn’t tell where his thoughts ended and Cas’ began. They were blending together inside him. Thoughts of two separate people were melting together as one inside his mind. They were taking on a mind of their own and suddenly it was just him and Cas, their arms reaching out and pulling each other in. Their bodies pressing together with the barest of space separating them. Their hands kneading and raking along bare skin as their lips met and their bodies hummed with relief as if they were finally complete.

He heard Cas let out a low half moan, half cough in the back, his eyes still watching Dean. Dean slammed on the brakes and Baby skidded to a stop.

“Shit, Dean!” Sam yelled next to him, throwing his hands up against the dash to keep from flying through the windshield.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I can’t…” Cas began.

Dean yanked open the door and walked around the front of the car, running his hands through his hair as he inhaled the cold air. He couldn’t do this. It was all too much to handle. His body fought against him, its desperation to get back into the backseat of the car with Cas was on the verge of winning. And if he succumbed, what would happen? He’d ruin his relationship with the only friend he’s ever had, all because of some spell? He couldn’t let that happen. He knew he had these feelings for Cas bottled up for a long time, but there was no way Cas felt the same way and he wasn’t about to ruin things. Cas was only putting out these thoughts because of that damn potion. So, he had to do what he could to fight this until they found a way to end it. He figured it was time to tell Sam.

Sam turned to Cas. “Why are you sorry? What’s going on between you two?”

Cas looked out the window to where Dean was pacing back and forth. “I’m not supposed to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Sam questioned.

“What happened at the museum.”

Sighing, Sam opened the door and stepped out into the frigid air. He watched Dean pace back and forth, his lips pressed into a tight line, as he shook his head, mumbling to himself, oblivious to Sam staring at him.

“Dean!” Sam yelled for the third time and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him to a stop. “Dude, what’s going on?” he asked.

Dean blew out a puff of air and looked to the car where Cas sat in the backseat. He forced his attention back to Sam. “Cas spilled a potion or something and we got the crap all over our hands,” Dean mumbled.

“So, you have a spell on you and you’re just now telling me?” Sam questioned with a huff. “That’s great, Dean, really.”

Dean shot him a look and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Why did you wait until now? We could’ve been researching how to end it instead of eating at some local dive.”

Dean finally stopped pacing and said, “It’s just…” he began.

Sam threw his hands up. “It’s just what, Dean? I thought we were done with keeping secrets?”

Running his hand through his hair, Dean said, “It’s kinda a weird spell. Me and Cas…we can hear each other’s thoughts.” He leaned in towards Sam and added, “But it’s not just thoughts, I see images of what he’s thinking about, I feel his emotions, and he sees all of mine. It’s strange man.”

Sam laughed. “Okay, that would be weird, but I don’t see why that would make you not want to tell me.” He studied Dean for a moment and then said, “Unless there’s more? I mean, it doesn’t look like it’s hurting you or anything, right?”

Dean’s eyes flew to Cas again and he nodded. “No, we’re fine. But, it seems the spell has a twist that makes us, uh, also desire each other. So it seems the only stuff we’re seeing or feeling is all kinda intimate stuff. If you know what I mean,” his voice trailed off at the end and he tilted his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Wait, it what?” Sam asked.

“Whatever this is, it makes us attracted to each other, okay Sam?” Dean yelled, rolling his eyes and running his hand through his hair in frustration. He knew he’d never hear the end of this from Sam. That was one of the reasons he didn’t want to tell him to begin with. The other reason… he kind of liked hearing Cas’ thoughts about him, even if they were just from the spell, but he would never admit that out loud. 

“Okay,” Sam began with a smile.

“What the hell is so funny about this?” Dean questioned.

“Nothing,” Sam said and added with a shrug, “So you guys want each other.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “It’s the spell, dammit. Now that you know, why don’t you put yourself to use and find a cure.”

Sam snickered and said, “Yeah, sure, I’ll get right on that. And here I thought it was a life or death situation, but it turns out it’s just a love spell.”

Dean glared until Sam opened the car door.

“I’m just going to do some research until we get to this bar,” he said with a smile.

“Is Dean alright?” Cas asked from the back.

Sam looked over his shoulder and smirked. “Yeah, he’ll be fine. I’ll find a cure for you guys and then you’ll be good as new,” he said as he pulled out his laptop and began searching.

Dean slid behind the wheel and said, “Okay, let’s go.”

 

Chapter 4

 

 

 

They pulled into the parking lot of King’s Tavern and Dean felt his pulse racing through his body. He needed alcohol, like right now because he wasn’t feeling all that good anymore.

“I need a drink,” he stated as he took off towards the door.

“Dean, we’re working a case right now,” Sam said as he hurried to catch up.

“Yeah, right after I get a drink.”

As soon as he stepped inside, he headed straight for the bar. “I’ll take two shots of Whiskey.”

The bartender smiled and pulled out two shot glasses and filled them to the top. He tossed them back one after the other and held up his fingers for two more. The bartender eyed him curiously, but obliged without a word.

After downing the fourth shot, he turned to see Sam staring at him. “What?”

“Uh, nothing. I’m going to question some people. You know, do our job,” he said as he walked off.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be right there,” Dean said, knocking back shot number five. He felt Cas’ presence beside him without looking. It was hard not to feel the energy and tug that pulled him to Cas.

“I’ll have what he’s having,” Cas said to the bartender.

He watched the young bartender eye Cas, clearly interested. She slid his drink in front of him and smiled sweetly. “Let me know if you need anything else,” she said gently touching his hand. “Anything.” She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Cas’ eyes flew to hers as understanding hit him. His eyes widened. “Um, thanks,” he said as he quickly downed the shot.

“No problem. I’m Ava,” she said.

“Uh, Cas,” Cas said, his gaze shooting to Dean.

Ava pulled out another shot glass, filled it and leaned against the table, her low cut shirt falling even lower to show cleavage that begged to be touched. “This one's on me,” she leaned in even closer and whispered.

Cas quickly looked away and said, “Um, thank you.” He downed the shot, running a hand through his hair as the tension surrounding him began to suffocate him. It was jealousy that radiated in the air. From Dean as he glared at the bartender. His hand fell to his jacket and he began to unbutton a few top buttons, needing air to breathe.

Having enough of the waitress, Dean slid up next to Cas and put his arm around him. “Hey, handsome.” He smiled as Cas’ eyes found his. “We’ll have one more shot,” he said to the waitress, smiling sweetly as she huffed and poured two more shots.

“Dean,” Cas began. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing hard, his eyes dancing wildly around Dean’s face, seeking and searching for answers on how to respond to this whole scenario.

Dean felt all the emotion relentlessly pulling him to Cas, but as soon as he had placed his arm around him, they had diminished slightly, as if sated by his very touch. “Yeah,” Dean said and leaned in and added, “I’m sorry, it just came over me.” His hand gently squeezed Cas’ shoulder, his fingers trailing along his bicep, and suddenly Cas was leaning into him. Dean tossed another shot back, Cas still nestled under his arm, feeling as if he belonged there. And maybe he did. His rational side was telling him to step back now, because this was beginning to cross the line on their friendship, but his desire was too strong.

Dean eyed him up and down, alcohol letting his desire creep in even more, and he was suddenly second guessing his decision to drink. Now, he felt even more vulnerable. He watched Cas take the shot and found his gaze falling to his lips. They were wet now, glistening from the alcohol that he’d just drank. He knew Cas was doing his best to not look at him, but suddenly Dean wanted him to look at him. He wanted him to notice him, wanted his eyes to lock on his, wanted to feel the intensity of this spell even more than he was right now. He watched Cas down two more shots and could feel the lust growing between them with each sip of alcohol that they drank. Their inhibitions were coming down, allowing the spell to completely consume them. Dean pulled him in even closer to where there was no space left between them. This spell felt good now and he felt his soul beg for more. And with that feeling, he felt Cas stiffen beneath him and saw his jaw clench as he drained another shot of Whiskey. He briefly wondered if he’d gone too far. 

“Dean,” Cas began, his hand tightening around the small shot glass. “I don’t think drinking was a good idea. I have…” He glanced up at Dean, blue eyes hazy with desire, and said, “The alcohol is making me even more weak.”

Suddenly Dean was hit with images of Cas pushing him up against a wall in a dark hallway. Music played in the background, its beat thumping in rhythm to his quickened heartbeat as Cas’ hands gripped his waist while his lips were just inches from his, teasing him with the one thing he craved the most.

He shook his head to clear the images from his mind and saw Cas staring at him. He licked his lips and felt himself leaning in to him, needing to feel his lips on his, when suddenly he was being yanked away from the bar and pulled down a hall. He pulled himself out of the haze to see the back of Cas, his hand wrapped around his arm in a death grip as he pulled him farther and farther away from the bar.

They came to a stop and he felt himself being pushed backwards until his back hit a wall and Cas’ body was pressed against his. The weight and heat of Cas against him pulled him out of the dream state of the spell for just a brief second, but then he felt Cas’ hands grip his hips and pull him even closer, and when he felt the hard length of Cas rubbing against him, he was suddenly falling back into the fog of lust and desire. 

Warm breath tickled his lips as Cas leaned in and said, “Dean, I can’t stop it. I’m sorry. I’m not strong enough. Maybe if I were still an Angel I could, but I’m not. I’m only human now.”

Cas’ lips brushed across Dean’s just briefly and Dean felt his hands find Cas’ waist. He slid his fingers under his shirt, just barely caressing his warm skin beneath. “I don’t want you to stop,” Dean all but whispered, his chest heaving from desire. Cas was so close now that Dean could hear his heart thumping, he could feel it against his own chest, dancing in rhythm with the beat of the music in the background, just like in the images he’d seen in his head.

Cas trailed his lips up Dean’s jawline towards his ear and whispered, “But you’ll regret it when this spell wears off.”

All the times Dean had fantasized about this moment fluttered through his mind, and as he openly let them in, he prayed Cas saw all the images for what they were worth. He closed his eyes as he let each fantasy consume him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Cas’ blue eyes wide with shock and said softly, “No, I won’t.”

Cas pulled back slightly as he studied Dean, hesitation and doubt filtered across his face, but then he began to lean in, his eyes fixated on Dean’s lips.

“Dean! Cas!”

Cas jerked back at the sound of Sam’s voice, and they both stood there staring at each other, the almost kiss evident on their faces.

“Guys, what are you doing down here?” Sam asked as he rounded the corner and spotted them. He abruptly stopped and said, “Oh, um, do I need to come back?”

Cas took a step back from Dean. “No, Sam, it’s okay. It’s just this spell…” He waved his hands out in front of him.

“Uh, yeah, right. Look, we need to end this spell before you guys do something you both might regret.”

“Right, it’s just the spell,” Dean said as he pushed past them and headed back to the bar.

Sam looked at Cas. “Is everything alright between you two?”

“I don’t know, Sam. Things are getting, um, complicated to say the least,” Cas said.

“I bet. Spells can get messy.”

“Did you find out any information on the case? The faster we solve this case, the faster we can concentrate on our problem. I don’t want Dean any more angry at me than he already is.”

Sam smirked. “It didn’t look like he was too angry, Cas.”

Cas cocked his head, his eyes focused on the direction where Dean had left. “No, but if you wouldn’t have interrupted, he would’ve been by the time this was all over.”

“Cas, are you sure?” Sam questioned. “I mean, we don’t necessarily know what kind of spell this is. Maybe it just unlocks how someone truly feels?”

With a stern nod, Cas said, “I’m sure,” and walked back towards the bar. 

 

 

 

Chapter 5

 

 

While Dean and Cas had been dealing with the effects of the spell, Sam had gathered all the information they needed to get a start on the case they were working on.

Dean risked a glance in the rear view mirror at Cas. Ever since the almost kiss at the bar, he hadn’t said a word. Dean sighed, he knew this would happen if he let his feelings be known, but this spell wasn’t giving him a choice. It was obvious that Cas didn’t feel the same way. Regardless, the spell was still in high gear and it took everything to pull his eyes away. At least once this was over, Dean could blame all the images Cas had seen on the spell and no one would be the wiser. His eyes flew to the rear view mirror again and he sighed at Cas’ raised eyebrow. He kept forgetting they could hear each other’s thoughts when it came to the other. So now he couldn’t blame the spell. That was fine. It was what it was. He just hoped they could forget about it and keep things the way they had been before this spell screwed everything up.

“Okay, so we need to turn left up here,” Sam said, interrupting his thoughts and pointing to a stop sign a few hundred feet ahead.

“Where are we going again?” Dean asked as he made the turn.

Sam laughed. “Man, we need to end this spell soon. I’ve told you three times where we’re going but you can’t keep your eyes off Cas long enough to listen. I mean, it’s normal for you two to stare at each other, but now it’s amplified to the tenth power.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow at him. “Really, Sam? Was that statement really necessary?”

Sam held his hands up in mock surrender. “Hey, just saying. You’re not focused and we’re going on a hunt. I don’t think it’s smart, Dean. Maybe we need to head home and sort this out first.”

“Sam, young women are dying. I think that comes before a stupid love spell on me and Cas,” Dean bit out.

“Stupid?” Cas questioned from the back, finally breaking his silence.

Dean’s eyes shot to the rear view mirror. “Why do you care, it’s just a spell to you.”

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean, “Dean, I was just calling it what it is.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, just…whatever Cas,” Dean said as he punched on the gas.

Sam looked back and forth between them, clearly amused by the interaction.

They pulled up to a small stone house and parked. Evidently this was the home of a woman who owned a small antique shop that the last victim had visited just before she’d died. The sun was setting in the distance, falling to the earth and splattering a beautiful mix of orange and pink hues, and Dean had a vision of him and Cas watching the sunset together, his arm around Cas as he nestled under Dean’s arm. His heart ached, almost painfully, and he clutched at his chest at the vision. Longing and sorrow filled his soul and left him feeling empty. Was this his vision or Cas’? They were so intertwined now that he had no idea, but when he looked to his right and saw Cas staring at him with a look of what seemed to be shame etched across his face, he realized it must be coming from Cas. He bit the inside of his jaw, realizing it was just the spell and that was why Cas looked ashamed at what was crossing his mind. He had no control over what was going on between them. Cas began to take a step towards Dean, probably to apologize again he assumed, when Sam opened the car door and got out, eying them both.

“Um, are we ready?” he asked. He looked Dean up and down and narrowed his eyes. “Are you okay? You look like you’re in pain or something.”

Dean broke away from Cas’ stare. “Yeah. I’m fine. I think the spell is getting more intense. It’s hitting me, um, physically now.” He walked off and said, “It’s nothing I can’t handle though. Let’s go.”

Sam jogged to catch up, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop. “Dean, are you sure you don’t want to head home and end this spell? I mean, if it’s affecting you physically now, it could potentially do some serious damage before we get home and research it more.”

Dean jerked his arm free and said, “I said I’m fine, Sam. I’ve dealt with worse.” He gave Sam one last look before turning and knocking on the door.

Sam gave Cas an exasperated look as he stood on the bottom step, and when he noticed he was staring at Dean’s ass, he rolled his eyes. Cas just shrugged as if to say, “What?”, as he continued to stare at Dean. Sam huffed, threw his hands up, and said, “Fine, Dean, whatever. But, I don’t want to hear you crying if you’re heart explodes or something.”

“If my heart explodes, Sam, I’ll be dead. Again.” He could feel Cas staring at him, could feel the worry that emanated from him, could feel Cas’ need to comfort him. He gritted his teeth and tried to push the need to seek him out from his mind. They were on a case right now and he needed to fight this. He needed his thoughts to be clear, not muddled with this damn spell, or the promise of love that would never be once this spell was lifted. As soon as those thoughts formed, his heart throbbed painfully with an intense ache, causing him to bend over and clutch his chest.

“Dean, are you okay?” Sam asked.

“Dean!” Cas yelled, bounding up the few steps that separated them and pushing past Sam. His hand clutched onto Dean’s left shoulder as he peered into his face.

Dean could feel his shoulder vibrate where Cas had long ago, ‘gripped him tight and raised him from perdition’. But as soon as Cas’ hand melted into the scar that was shaped as his hand print, he felt his heart steady. He felt more grounded than he had ever felt in his life. 

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas asked as he bent down and studied him, his hand still gripping his shoulder.

After a moment, Dean finally straightened. His eyes roved over Cas for a few beats before he said, “Why aren’t you in pain from this damn spell?”

Cas’ eyebrows drew in as he considered the question. “I’m not entirely sure, Dean. I feel the effects of the spell, but it’s not causing me pain as it is you.”

“Great,” Dean muttered, and as he held his hand up to knock on the door again, the door flew open, revealing a short, gray haired woman.

She eyed them up and down before saying, “Can I help you?”

“Yes, we’re with the FBI, ma’am, and we just need to ask you a few questions about a Natasha Brown who had recently visited your shop just yesterday.” Sam held up a picture of the young woman and asked, “Does she look familiar to you?”

The woman studied the picture and then nodded. “Yes. What has she done? Kids these days are just troublemakers anymore,” she said as she held the door open and motioned for them to come in.

They all three walked inside to a small living room that was filled with various plants. Dean sniffed and rubbed his eyes as they began to water from a strong onion smell that wafted from the kitchen.

“I’m making a stew,” the woman said, grinning to show yellow teeth.

Dean nodded as he continued to wipe at his eyes.

“So, how do you know the woman in the picture?” Sam asked as he scanned the living room.

“She comes into my store every once in awhile. Is she okay?” the woman asked. “She seemed like a nice enough girl, I’d hate for anything bad to happen to her.”

“She’s dead,” Cas stated bluntly.

Dean and Sam both jerked their heads at him, the woman’s hand flew to her mouth in dismay, and Cas shrugged and said, “What? She is.”

“What Agent Kilmer is trying to say, is that she was in fact murdered last night and we’re talking to the people who saw her last,” Dean corrected, giving Cas a look and thought, _Damn, he’s adorable when he’s direct._ He saw Cas tilt his head in question, his lips forming a little smirk, and Dean quickly pushed anymore thoughts out of his head. As soon as he did, he began to rub at his chest, the pain building again. It was his heart, and he briefly wondered if it was on the verge of exploding. He gritted his teeth as waves of pain fluttered in his chest. 

“Dean…” Cas started to take a step towards him, his eyes full of worry, but Dean cut him off.

“So, when you saw this woman…” Dean started but was suddenly cut off by a blast of energy throwing him across the room. He hit the wall and reached for his gun, his eyes blurry from the impact. He looked around the room for the woman and saw Sam and Cas already running into the kitchen after her.

He quickly got up and took off after them, aggravated that he was so off balance. He darted into the kitchen and saw Cas lying on the floor, doubled over and clutching his stomach in pain. Sam was pinned against the wall, a look of pain and anger on his face. The woman had her back to him as she held her hands up, her long gray hair floating all around her as she chanted the words to the spell to keep them from moving. 

Hoping to catch her off guard, Dean held his gun out and aimed. He heard the blast of the gun, but suddenly the woman was standing in front of him, smiling. He looked down at his hand to see it was now empty. “What the hell?” he said, but with a flick of her hand, he was flying backwards again. He hit the wall and jumped up, only to see her walking towards Cas who was still hunched over in a fetal position on the floor, clearly in excruciating pain. He felt his heart thud with fear at what she was planning on doing to Cas. He pulled out his blade, aimed, and threw it at the old woman. He watched it fly through the air and land in her left shoulder. She screamed out in pain and within seconds he had her shoved against the wall, a blade resting on her neck to keep her from chanting any more spells.

“You utter one word of a spell and I’ll slit your throat,” he said through gritted teeth.

She eyed him wearily and then smirked.

“Remove the spell you have on them and maybe I’ll let you live,” he added.

The witch cackled.

“What the hell is so funny?” Dean barked, pressing the blade firmly against her neck.

“Ah, you have a spell on you,” the woman stated. She leaned in and sniffed him as she looked him up and down.

Dean grimaced and his eyes narrowed on the witch. “How do you know?” he questioned.

“I can see the aura of magic around you. I saw it when I opened the door. But, it’s getting worse, isn’t it?” she asked, her eyes dancing around him, seeing something that no one else could. Her eyes lit up as she said, “I can help you. Let me walk free and I’ll tell you how to rid yourself of the spell.”

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, like I’m supposed to trust you.”

“I’ll free your friends, too. Loosen your blade from my neck and I’ll end my spell on them.”

He thought about it for a minute, studying the witch for any inclination of dishonesty. He risked a quick glance behind him at Cas whose face was twisted in agony. He looked back at the witch and said. “I’ll loosen my hold just a little. But if I feel that you’re lying in the least bit, I won’t hesitate to slice through your neck. Got it?”

The witch nodded and when Dean pulled back slightly, she uttered three words, releasing her hold on Sam and Cas. They both straightened, readying themselves to jump in and save Dean as he held the witch against the wall.

“Okay, now tell me how to end this spell,” he said.

“I know what you are,” the woman whispered. “You’re a hunter,” she hissed. “How do I know you won’t kill me after I tell you?”

“Because you only have two options right now. Tell me how to end the spell and there’s a chance I’ll let you live. Or, don’t tell me and I won’t hesitate to kill you.” He cocked his head and shrugged. “You have a 50/50 chance.”

She thought about it and after a moment nodded. “Okay, I’ll tell you how to get rid of the spell.”

Dean waited.

“It’s a soul mate spell. Your soul is aching to be united with its other half and it won’t stop reaching for that person until both souls are united as one.” 

Dean’s grip on the blade tightened. “What? I don’t believe you,” Dean said.

The witch shrugged. “Okay, but that spell you have on you, will eventually kill you. Your heart will ache until it eventually breaks. A classic example of heartbreak.”

“What?” Sam asked, stepping up next to Dean.

The woman’s gaze shifted to Sam. “He’ll die if he denies his soul the other half that makes it complete. Especially since their souls have found each other.” Her eyes veered to Cas and she gave him a knowing smile. Her eyes slid back to Dean as she said, “Give your soul what it longs for and you’ll be healed. You’ll be complete.”

Dean swallowed and looked over his shoulder at Cas. He was standing there, his eyes narrowed in thought as he studied the witch. Could this witch be telling the truth? That Cas was his soulmate? 

“Um, okay,” Sam started, looking back and forth from Dean to Cas. “It looks like we know what to do now.”

As Dean started to loosen his grip on the witch, she smiled slyly as the beginning of a spell flowed from her lips. Without hesitation, Dean instantly slid the blade across her neck. As she fell to the ground at his feet, he pulled out his gun that was loaded with witch killing bullets and shot her directly in the heart. He turned and headed towards the door with Sam and Cas following behind him. 

 

 

Chapter 6

 

 

Dean paced the length of his bedroom, trying to fight the need to go to Cas. It was strong. Stronger than it had been yet. They had spilled the potion on them a little over twenty four hours ago, and it was unbearable. He rubbed his chest at the pulsating pain while sweat dripped down his forehead. Instead of just pain, he was now feeling sick. He could feel his body growing weaker with every passing second.

He paced faster as his body ached harder. Every need flowed through his body in painful waves. He dragged a hand through his hair and pushed his bedroom door open, not able to fight it any longer. As he rounded the corner, he came face to face with a disheveled Cas. They both stopped and stared at each other, chests heaving hard, and lips parted in surprise. 

“Cas, um, I was just coming to see you.” 

“Me too,” Cas said in a breathy whisper. His eyes locked on Dean’s and he said, “Dean, I’m sorry about spilling that potion, but I can’t fight this anymore.” He paused, throwing his hands up in front of him. “I don’t want to fight it anymore.”

Dean inched closer and said, “I don’t want to either but you have to fight this. For you, it’s just the spell. I don’t want to ruin anything between us, Cas.” 

The haze of want dimmed slightly from Cas’ blue eyes. “Dean, these feelings are all mine. I know you don’t want to admit it, but the witch was right. My soul wants you. You’re my soulmate. It’s always been you.” 

“Then why did you never say anything before?”

Cas looked away. “I didn’t think you wanted me. To you, I was always your buddy, your friend.”

Dean stepped even closer and took Cas’ face into his hands. “You were always more than that. You’re all that and more to me, I was just too stubborn to see it. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” Dean’s skin burned, a fire igniting inside him that only one person could put out. “I want you, cursed or not. I always have.”

“You’re in a lot of pain. We need to do something to fix this,” Cas said as he pushed Dean backwards against the wall.

With Cas’ body pressing against his, he swallowed hard, his eyes searching Cas’. He licked his lips and said, “I give myself over wholly to you, and only you, Cas.”

Cas claimed Dean’s mouth with his own as if he needed Dean to breathe. Their bodies melted together as one, and the little bit of resistance they had left drifted away into the dark hallway, taking the spell away with it.

Dean let out a small gasp. “The spell is gone.”

Cas pulled back slightly, hesitating as to whether or not he should keep kissing Dean.

Frowning, Dean pulled him in closer and said, “Why did you stop kissing me?”

“I thought…” Cas started but was immediately cut off.

“Cas, you’re my soulmate, cursed or not,” Dean said quietly, taking his face in his hands. When he saw the doubt disappear, he leaned in, pressing his lips against his. “I’ll never deny you again, okay?” he whispered against Cas’ lips.

Cas nodded. “I believe you, Dean,” and then took his hand, leading him into Dean’s bedroom.

Dean was suddenly pushed back onto his mattress with Cas above him. His hands gripped Cas’ shirt and pulled it up and over his head. He tossed it onto the floor and then took in the sight above him. Cas’ lips were barely parted, his chest heaving from desire, and his erection prominent through his jeans. Dean’s tongue flicked across his lips and he ran his hands over the lean muscle of Cas’ torso, nodding in approval. “I’ve wanted to feel this for a long damn time,” he admitted, and found he loved how it felt to say that so openly. He couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful man above him and he wasn’t sure why he ever denied him anything. This felt right. It felt like everything he had been missing his whole life. Cas felt like the home he never had. 

Cas leaned down and kissed him, a moan escaping through their parted lips as their erections pressed together. Cas planted soft kisses down Dean’s neck and chest, before tracing his nipple with his tongue. Dean squirmed beneath him, a moan vibrating deep in his chest, making Cas smile.

“Cas, I need you now,” Dean panted, his hands tugging on Cas’ jeans.

Within seconds, they were both completely naked, clothes tossed on the floor in a forgotten heap.

“Dean, I need…” Cas began, but was cut off by Dean.

“First drawer on my nightstand.”

Cas leaned over, opened the drawer, and grabbed the bottle of lube he was looking for.

“Please, Cas, hurry up,” Dean pleaded as he squirmed impatiently.

A smirk played at the corner of Cas’ lips before he slid a wet finger in.

With a long exhale, Dean ran his hand up Cas’ arm. “I’m ready, just come on,” he begged.

“Are you…”

“Yes.” Dean nodded, waving an impatient hand at him.

As Cas gently pushed himself in, they both moaned as they finally let themselves take what they’ve been needing for years. Dean clutched at Cas’ hips, urging him in deeper. Within seconds, they had found their rhythm, and each caress silently spoke the words they’ve been hiding from one another.

Sweat trickled down their skin and their hands skimmed over each other’s body as they explored new territory they had wanted to feel for a long time. Cas ran his hands through Dean’s hair, tugging gently before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Moans filled the silent bedroom and each thrust became more urgent as their climax grew near. Cas’ hand wrapped around the length of Dean, and with each stroke, he felt Dean’s grip on his hips tighten in a silent plea to not stop. Cas never wanted this to end, having Dean completely like this was what he wanted from the beginning, but he felt himself coming undone.

“Dean, I’m going to,” Cas breathed.

“Me, too,” Dean said.

It wasn’t long before their release was pouring out and at the same time filling them up with a love that would never end. Cas was it for Dean, he knew there would never be another person to complete him the way Cas did. He ran his hands up Cas’ arms and pulled him down to him, kissing him. “That was amazing,” he said.

“Yes, it was, Dean,” Cas agreed, giving him another kiss before collapsing on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close as he began absently running his hand through Dean’s hair.

Dean found himself melting into Cas’ embrace, finally letting himself relax for the first time in forever. Cas’ fingers were on the verge of putting him to sleep, but he remembered there was something he had wanted to ask him. “Hey, Cas, why do you think the spell affected us differently? I was in pain, but you weren’t.”

Cas’ fingers paused briefly before getting lost in Dean’s hair again. “I had already announced my love for you in the very beginning when I fell from Heaven, Dean. I chose you over Heaven, my family. That’s big. Everyone knew you were my weakness. When I first laid my hand on you in Hell, I knew you were my soulmate, and given the chance, I would have told you exactly how I felt. But you weren’t ready to admit your feelings, so I chose to wait.” He leaned down and kissed Dean’s temple.

That made sense to Dean because he knew he could be a stubborn man. And it nearly broke him in two to realize everything Cas had lost for him and that it took a spell to give him the courage to admit he loved Cas more than a friend. “I’m sorry, Cas,” he said with a sigh.

Cas looked down at him, frowning in confusion. “Why are you sorry?”

“Because you gave up everything for me, and if it weren’t for this spell, I probably never would’ve admitted to these feelings. And even with the spell, I was still pushing against them as much as I possibly could. It just doesn’t seem fair to you.”

“Dean, don’t be sorry. If I had to do it all over again, I would, because no matter what decision we would have made, we would still have found our way here into each other’s hearts. It’s called fate. That’s why that soulmate spell worked on us,” he said, rubbing his hand over Dean’s heart.

Dean grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. “You’re too good for me.”

“We’re good for each other,” Cas stated as he pulled him in for a kiss.

 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, as they would for the rest of their lives, finally accepting the love they both deserved.

 

The End 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I hope you have enjoyed it!


End file.
